


Poisoned Kisses, Silk and Misunderstandings

by AmoureusedeRimbaud



Series: Sex, guts and orgies [16]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Heavy Angst, Insecure Kim Seokjin | Jin, Insecure Yoon Sanha, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Mob Boss Jeon Jungkook, Mob Boss Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mob Boss Kim Namjoon | RM, Mob Boss Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mob Boss Kim Taehyung | V, Mob Boss Min Yoongi | Suga, Mob Boss Park Jimin (BTS), Multi, OT7, Organized Crime, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Polyamory, Revenge, mafia, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoureusedeRimbaud/pseuds/AmoureusedeRimbaud
Summary: Kim Seokjin has risen from a sex slave to one of the most powerful mob bosses in Seoul.Seokjin wants to protect his heart.His boyfriends are more interested in keeping him alive.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Series: Sex, guts and orgies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293671
Comments: 69
Kudos: 465





	Poisoned Kisses, Silk and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I've been gone a really long time, which I would like to apologize for. 
> 
> My grandmother died after a long and courageous battle with ovarian cancer last week, and a very good friend of the family (an auntie) died two days previously from breast cancer. 
> 
> My dad is also a frontline healthcare worker during the cover-19 pandemic. ARMY, you might think you're protected, but people like my dad are seeing the cost of disease every single day. Him and his colleagues are putting their life on the life. Some have already sacrificed themselves. Please help them and yourself by social distancing, wearing a mask and following health guidelines. 
> 
> This particular fic will actually be a two part cliffhanger. I wanted to include some serious angst within this large universe, as well as delve into the darker sides of these characters. I will update within the next two to three weeks so you don't have to wait to long. I included ASTRO in this fic as well because I love them, and am seriously considering doing an offshoot fic within this universe...
> 
> I included a moodboard at the beginning of this fic. I own none of the pictures, they all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> ARMY stay safe during this time and stream D-2 from home. I purple you all!

* * *

Seokjin had thought he’d seen the worst of humanity. The most callous desires and cruel actions made flesh, forced onto his skin through bruises and scars. And _everytime,_ thought Seokjin, the depths of man’s depravity always sunk lower than he could imagine.

The warehouse was filled with dozens of bodies of prostrate men and women, many who shook and cried, although Seokjin had no idea if it was from the bruises that littered their skin or the heroin that was forced into their veins by the Russians.

San-ha, hesitantly moved near Seokjin, forcing himself still a step backwards as if avoiding a possible slap. His hand, covered in thin layered scars shook in the cold morning air. “A hundred and fourty seven in the warehouse,"

Seokjin arched an eyebrow in the direction of a bloodstain that streaked the side of a wall. His voice came out harsher than intended. “We have _rules_ for this San-ha. No trafficking in Korea. Not under my watch. And we let a hundred and fourty seven people be sold into abject misery?”

San-ha’s voice spoke with timidity, “I mean it was only two years or so in which they were trafficked. I don’t even remember my first couple years that well.”

Seokjin turned and Sanha took an immediate step back at the fury on his face, curving around his middle as if ready to kneel on the concrete under Seokjin’s feet. “Your body made you forget San-ha. You suffered so many indignities that your body figured it was better to erase years of your life then remember that pain.”

San-ha’s voice stood steady as he answered, “I know that Seokjin. I know you suffered as much as I did. But we have so much to lose Seokjin. What if we push them too hard and they leave us in the street?”

Seokjin’s took a step closer to San-ha, forcing him to look in his eyes. “Has Moonbin, Eunwoo or any of the others said that to you?”

San-ha shook his head, “but you know as well as I do we have a shelf-life with them, even if you won’t admit it to yourself. Eventually they’ll retire us to the country while they take a younger, prettier _whore_.”

Seokjin’s hand shook as he traced the scars hidden under his clothes, the layers of raised lines from caning, knives and razor blades. “I’m no fool San-ha. But I’m allowed to believe in them. That they’ll help us, help others like us.”

San-ha face was far too honest in the early morning light. “We have a pretty face. That’s all it is. We’re better off doing what we can. If we try to push them into a war with the Russians, we’ll be the ones who _lose_.”

* * *

“Gregor said it won’t happen again. A mistake made by one of his captains,” Namjoon murmured in the quiet of the office room. Taehyung rubbed one Louboutin slipper against Seokjin’s thigh

Seokjin looked around the room, at his boyfriends: Jimin and Yoongi were fully avoiding his gaze, but Hoseok looked back at Seokjin without an inch of apology. Jungkook shifted his arm against Seokjin’s side. “Maybe Gregor can send us his captain’s head as an apology?”

Taehyung smiled as he looked at Seokjin, “we can mount it in front of our door.”

Seokjin’s fingernails dug into his hand. “You know they’ll try again. With more people. Even if we catch the majority, some will slip through, ending up dead at sewers and bus stops, shattered from the inside out.”

Namjoon’s voice stayed in the same level-headed tone throughout the meeting. “War is bad for business. You want to keep your foster care charities and shelters open? This is what you have to deal with it. I’d gladly take the stain of this on to my soul for you Seokjin. You’re already doing so much for people like _you_.”

Seokjin’s voice rose in anger, standing up in one fluid motion; “people like me Namjoon? Every person in that warehouse had lives and dreams, and they were saved by men like _you_ because of pure chance.”

Namjoon’s voice cut through the noise buzzing his head as he strode towards the exit, “ _Seokjin._ You better not try anything. Not with San-ha or anyone else do you hear me? I won’t have it.”

Seokjin turned as the door swung open, inclining his head in a mockery of a reverence. “Yes, _master_.”

* * *

“They just said no?” San-ha murmured, chewing on his fingernail as Seokjin sped through Seoul traffic.

“You were right San-ha,” Seokjin murmured as he drove through a red light, “they listen to me as long as I open my legs.”

“You know that’s not true, they helped you to read, write and even helped you find a job.”

“We haven’t had sex in over a month.”

“What?” San-ha screeched.

“Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi went to China for a hit-job. They came back and were having _fun_. I could hear them through the walls but I was so tired after work I just went to bed.”

San-ha twisted to look at Seokjin. “That’s only one time.”

Seokjin shook his head, eyes fixed on the road. “I knew they were having sex a couple at a time without me. That’s never been a problem, but then last week they invited me to the apartment at a specific time. I knew they had something planned, and I went late with work, drove home in a rush, and they had already started without me. Didn’t even mention anything the next day.”

San-ha’s breath caught in his throat. “Well just offer blowjobs Seokjin. Sex has nothing to do with enjoying it. You close your eyes and turn your head.”

Seokjin snarled as he made another right turn. “They teach me to be free. Teach me to care for myself again, but in actuality all they want was broken old me.”

San-ha shook his head, “I don’t know why you thought differently.” San-ha craned his neck out the window. “Where are we anyway?”

“Gregor’s house,” Seokjin stated as the car door swung open, “stay here and be ready to _drive._ I’ll be coming out in a hurry. _”_

* * *

The first time Seokjin had seen the view from their penthouse above Seoul, Seokjin had felt like a god. The towers of wealth and power loomed over the city while the helicopters of the media buzzed around like flies over a carcass. In the tiniest distance Seokjin could see the dots that represented people, each one reduced to nothing more than a pinprick against the gigantic mass of the tower that Seokjin called home. Seokjin shifted against the pink silk of his robe, the one Jungkook had given him at their one year anniversary with a blushing grin. Seokjin could only hold on to those memories, he thought, before they were ripped away from him.

“Seokjin.”

Seokjin turned, and there were his boyfriends, their silhouettes darkened by shadows. Jimin’s voice was calm in the dark, and Seokjin held on to that moment, for he could imagine for a moment longer that they still loved him.

“What did you do?” said Jungkook, his voice cracking.

“I killed Gregor,” Seokjin said voice light in the night air.

Taehyung’s voice rose to a shout, “you didn’t just kill Gregor, you poisoned all his captains of the _fucking_ Russian mafia. St Petersburg wants your head on a silver platter!”

Seokjin closed his eyes, savoring the mix of the flavored cologne that hung in the air. “My mom taught me to make ramen, you know. When my stepfather would be drunk enough that we would have quiet in the afternoon. My first master told me to make it one day. I was so excited, this was finally _something_ I could please him with. He took a sip. Said it was delicious and smiled at me. The he threw the boiling hot water on me.” Seokjin touched the curve of his left arm, still patterned with burns.

“What’s your point?” said Hoseok, voice icy and cold.

Seokjin shrugged his shoulders, “Those Russian captains expected a whore. The fact that I killed them didn’t change my nature. Just promise me you’ll kill me quickly. You loved me enough for that, didn’t you?”

“ _Kill_ you quickly?”said Namjoon. His voice was filled with such rage and fury that Seokjin peered at him through the darkness. Dispassion he expected from his lovers, not anger.

Namjoon loomed out of the darkness like a monster from a fairytale. “We love you Seokjin. More than we should, more than his healthy.”

“ _Loved_ me,” Seokjin emphasized under his breath.

Yoongi glared at Seokjin. “We love you still, even if you set us on the course of a war that can get us all killed.”

Seokjin rose then, hands clasped together as if in prayer. “This dream needs to end. Send me to St Petersburg. Make peace with the Russians, and move back to your real life. I will _always_ be grateful for the love we had. Don’t sacrifice yourself for a falsehood.”

Namjoon strode through the darkness then, forehead to forehead against Seokjin, hand clasped around that robe, but his hand hung loose, unable to bruise Seokjin’s skin. “You are not running away with San-ha and leaving us, do you hear me?”

Seokjin’s eyes widened at that. “I’m….I’m not.”

“No.” Namjoon said, voice dominating the room. “When we first bought you, maybe we should have let you go, freed you of us.” Namjoon’s smiled then, teeth bright; “honestly, I don’t think you know what kind of monsters we are. We sheeth our claws for you Seokjin, because you make us _better_. You set into motion actions you can’t undo now. And Seokjin? We will go to war for you. For the choices that you have made, all alone, without consulting anyone who loved you. And when this war is over, we’ll bring you the head of every Russian boss in St Petersburg to mount in Seoul. We will crown you in jewels and clothe you in silk.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened, his hands shaking. He’d misunderstood, Seokjin though erratically, or one of them had. They hadn’t communicated or talked until all that had been left was routines and fears. And now…Now blood would be on Seokjin’s hands.

Namjoon kissed Seokjin then, soft and tender as their first kiss, and Seokjin could taste the salt of his tears. “I hope you forgive us one day.”


End file.
